1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device with double-sided light emission and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices capable of overcoming drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT), namely, heavy and bulky structures, have been proposed. As such a flat panel display device, there is a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic electroluminescent display device or the like.
In particular, the organic electroluminescent display device, which is a self-luminous device, has advantages of fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle, as compared to other flat panel display devices.
Organic electroluminescent display devices are classified into a top emission type organic electroluminescent display device and a bottom emission type organic electroluminescent display device in accordance with the emission direction of light from an organic light emitting layer. Recently, there has been a demand for a double-sided emission type organic electroluminescent display device capable of simultaneously realizing top emission and bottom emission.